(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cup holder that can accommodate beverage containers of various shapes and sizes and provide stability in the positioning of the container within a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are equipped with cup holders as a means by which beverage containers, e.g. beverage can, cup, bottle, can be held in place while the vehicle is in motion or otherwise. A cup holder is commonly attached to a console within the vehicle, the back side of a seat, or a predetermined location that is accessible to the vehicle's occupants. The structure of a cup holder typically includes a hole or cavity in which a beverage container can be inserted.
However, cup holders of the prior art are ill-suited for holding containers of various shapes and sizes, oftentimes leaving spaces between the cup holder and a given beverage container that has been inserted therein. This poor fit between the cup holder and a beverage container can result in spillage of the beverage or dislodgement of the entire container when the vehicle is in motion or subjected to vibrations or noise, e.g. when the vehicle is driven over unpaved or poorly surfaced roads.
FIGS. 5A-C provide examples of cup holders of the prior art, wherein rubbers 120 or supporting members 200 are attached to a interior wall of an insertion hole 110 of a main body portion 100. Where the beverage container 400 is held in place by the rubbers 120, as shown in FIG. 5A, permanent deformation of the rubbers 120 can occur with repeated use, resulting in their loss of function. In the case where the beverage container 400 is held in place by elastic supporting member 200, as shown in FIG. 5B, the supporting member 200 can be broken or reversibly bent when a beverage container 400 with a protruding lower portion is drawn out from the cup holder, causing said lower portion to jam against the supporting member 200. Additionally, where the supporting members 200 are mounted under hinges 300, as shown in FIG. 5C, the beverage container has a tendency to fall downwards. As such, there is a need for a cup holder that sidesteps the pitfalls described above, accommodates beverage containers of various shapes and sizes, and provides stability in the positioning of the container within a vehicle.
The above information is presented solely to enhance understanding of the background of the present invention and should not be construed as an admission of such as prior art.